1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined propulsion system having a magnetohydrodynamic drive (MHDD) for use with a marine vessel. The power plant of a marine vessel consists of thermal engines, a reduction gear and propelling means arranged at the stern. The speed of existing marine vessels depends upon the power of the propulsion units and the number of propellers used. The power of the propulsion units is limited by gabarits of the marine vessel. The conventional arrangement of the propellers at the stern of the vessel limits the number of propellers that can be used. Also the speed of rotation of the propellers is limited by cavitation.
The present invention provides a combined propulsion system for increasing the speed and maneuverability of the marine vessel.
2. Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the past to employ the magnetohydrodynamic drive (MHDD) as a propulsion system. The concept of MHDD is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,013, to W. A. Rice, issued on Aug. 22, 1961. According to the law of Physics an interaction of the magnetic field and electric current in an ionic media causes a thrust which is directly proportional to the magnetic field strength and the current density. Both Japan and the United States are making research efforts in developing MHDD. An early design is expected to be capable of only 8 knots, and with low efficiency. Attempts have been made to increase the efficiency of MHDD, for example, in GB Patent 2,217,117 A. In Japan a ship has been designed with a nuclear power plant and further comprising MHDD. Development of high speed MHDD depends on the development of extremely powerful magnets. A drawback is that increasing the magnetic field strength may have injurious effects on human organisms and would cause tremendous magnetic disturbances. It will interfere with sealife and other shipping.
Accordingly, this invention has as a main object providing a combined propulsion system having a MHDD for a vessel.
Another object is to have the combined propulsion system of such construction as to be readily adaptable for use with existing marine vessels. A further object of this invention is to adjust the combined propulsion system to marine vessels so as to improve their maneuverability.